


Two boys, kissing on a mattress because they /are/ gay

by Sluttymatsu



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking, i want these boys to be happy, pre-marble hornets, sappy towards the end, stupid horny college students, they're boyfriends, this isnt super porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttymatsu/pseuds/Sluttymatsu
Summary: Just two bros havin' some good times.





	Two boys, kissing on a mattress because they /are/ gay

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be h a p p y

 

They were at Tim’s apartment, sitting on the mattress on the floor, goofing around.  Brian was going on and on about something, and while Tim wasn’t following along with it 100%, he was content with just sitting and watching him speak.  He was excited, his eyes were gleaming, and the bong had been sitting in his hands unused for the past five minutes.  Brian was waving one of his hands around while he spoke (the hand with the lighter), and his other hand was holding the rig loosely. 

“So, you planning on actually taking a hit?’  Tim asked, waiting for Brian to pause first. 

“Oh! Shit, I forgot it’s my turn,” He lit the bowl and sucked the smoke up, holding it in and then blowing out slowly.  He closed his eyes for a brief moment, then passed it back to Tim.  “Hey, ya know, Tim…” 

“Hm?” He grunted, and shifted into a better position to breathe up the smoke.

“We’ve been going out for, like,” It took him a minute, counting his fingers, “a month and two days now, and we haven’t even kissed.” He lied back on the bed, and Tim blew a few smoke rings as he watched Brian again.  “Not that it’s a big deal or anything, no pressure, just an observation.”

Tim took another hit and set the bong on the ground, and before really thinking about it, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Brian.  Brian opened his lips slightly, and Tim partially blew the smoke into his mouth.  Afterwards, he sighed and lazily lied down next to him.

“Well, that wasn’t exactly what I meant, but I’m not complaining,” Brian grinned and nuzzled into Tim.  

“I dunno, it just kinda… happened,” Tim sighed again, and Brian shifted up a bit to peck his cheek.

“It’s all good, babe,” He smooched Tim’s cheek, and then next to his eye, and Tim was suppressing a laugh and Brian reached up and tilted his face to get better access to his mouth.  Tim was smiling against Brian’s lips, and it was the happiest that either of them had felt in a while, all the stress of school fading away as they deepened the kiss. Brian was partially holding himself above Tim, still holding his face is one hand as his other arm was bent to support his weight.  HIs boyfriend’s arms were loosely wrapped around him, his hands gripping the cloth of his shirt as Brian gently bit Tim’s lower lip.  They weren’t too picky about finesse, just going with what felt right, not caring too much about awkward positioning either.  Tim didn’t really have any skill, as he hadn’t had any form of relationship before, but Brian knew enough to keep them going.  He grinded down, and Tim let out a small noise, somewhere between a gasp and a whimper. 

“Uh,” Tim moved his mouth away, but didn’t unwrap his arms from Brian, “I’m not really sure what to...do.”  He was shy, and he almost couldn’t hear him.

“That--that depends on if you want to like, go further.  We don’t have to, if you don’t want,” Brian gave him a smile, and Tim let his arms fall to his sides so that Brian could lay back down.  He did, and watched Tim closely.

“I want to.”

“Alright, um..” Brian ran his hand down Tim’s torso, and stopped at his zipper.  Tim didn’t move, so he unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them, and slid his hand under his briefs to just rest it there for a moment.  After a moment, since Tim didn’t push him away, he pulled his cock out of his pants and began to stroke him lazily.  He made sure to spread the pre-cum around, to give himself a smoother grip.  Tim wasn’t objecting, slightly biting his lower lip and fidgeting with the hem of his flannel as Brian picked up the pace.

“This is ok, yeah?” Brian checked, and Tim nodded.

“Y-yeah..” He closed his eyes and let out a small groan.  Brian used his free hand to fumble with his own zipper, but couldn’t get it open and decided to give up the fight with it.  Tim was slowly, subconsciously grinding into Brian’s hand as he was giving him the handy, letting out the occasional whimper.  “Can I..?”  His sentence faded as he reached over to make an attempt at Brian’s zipper, which he managed to get undone.  He returned the motions, jerking Brian at a slow, steady pace in response. 

Tim felt his gut start to boil, and knew he’d probably finish soon, so he pushed Brian’s hand away. He continued to stroke Brian’s dick with his other hand, however, and Brian let his arms rest back behind his head as he let out a lazy sigh.  Tim turned to his side slightly, then removed his hands and adjusted himself so his face was hovering above Brian’s crotch.

“I haven’t done this before,” He said, and Brian gave him another encouraging smile.

“It’s alright,” He said, and then a small “oh” as soon as Tim began to lower his mouth down. Tim’s mouth was hot and wet, and while he wasn’t particularly skilled at it, that and the fact that he was blowing Brian unprompted made up for it.  Tim seemed to be just as into it as Brian was, eyes closed and bobbing up and down at a rhythm a bit faster than how he had been stroking Brian.  He was moaning quietly, sending vibrations up the length of Brian’s cock, and with one hand he was gently fondling areas that he couldn’t reach with his mouth.  His other hand was stroking himself, a much slower, looser pace than he was blowing.  He picked up the pace, and when Brian began to gently grind against his face, he pushed himself all the way down and stay there for a second as Brian finished off.

“Oh, fuck, Tim--” He gripped Tim’s hair as he came, keeping Tim’s mouth fully around his dick. He hummed lowly when he was done, and Tim swallowed, which, ok, he wasn’t expecting.  Tim climbed up and got face to face with Brian again, kissing him as quickly jerked himself to completion. 

“Brian…” He cuddled up to his boyfriend's side, not bothering to tuck himself back into his pants. Brian wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Hmm… I love you,” Brian mumbled.  Tim smiled against his neck.

“Yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had "season 2 episode 3" by the Glass Animals on repeat the entire time I wrote this. 
> 
> this is easily THE MOST VANILLa thing I have EVER written, hence why it took me days to finish this instead of half an hour. This was hard to write. Ok.


End file.
